Yunjae :: The Real Proposal
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: sekuel dari This is Proposal... Yunho telah berjanji akan menjemput Jaejoong saat mereka usia 8 tahun. Kini 10 tahun berlalu dan Jaejoong masih menati kehadiran Yunnie-nya juga surat-surat yang dijanjikannya..


Yunjae | The Real Proposal  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan  
sequel of "This is Proposal"

Suasana mendung begitu terasa saat ini, payung biru yang sejak pagi tadi masih bersinar kini mulai gelap dengan menyertakan gemuruh kecil yang cukup membuat pemuda manis yang sejak tadi termenung menantikan sesuatu itu bergidik

Si kecil Joongie kini telah remaja, ia tetap menanti Yunnie-nya untuk menjemputnya, sesuai janjinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Jaejoong masih tetap menggunakan pita merah yang disematkan Yunho di jari manisnya, walaupun pita itu sudah sangat kekecilan dan membekas dijarinya

"Mana suratnya?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memajukan bibirnya manja saat melihat kotak pos depan rumahnya yang tidak ada surat dari Yunho

Suasana mendung tak bedanya dengan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho memang selalu mengirimkan surat padanya, namun semua itu tak ada lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu

"Huruf 'L' lagi" ucapnya menatap kertas kecil yang baru diambilnya dari kotak pos itu

Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong selalu mendapatkan kertas kecil bertuliskan satu huruf. Ini adalah kertas keempat yang didapatkannya dan kedua kalinya ia mendapatkan huruf 'L'. Pertama kalinya, tepat seminggu yang lalu Jaejoong mendapatkan huruf 'W'

"Mungkin Yunnie sedang sibuk" lanjutnya menenangkan diri  
"Tapi bukankah sekolah sedang libur?" tanyanya bingung  
"Atau Yunnie sudah lupa..."

Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dan memasuki kembali rumahnya tanpa menyadari senyuman nakal seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya, senyum jahil itu tidak hilang saat menatap rumah sederhana yang tidak berubah sejak ia tinggalkan dulu

Jika es menutupi bumi adalah tanda dari datangnya musim dingin, maka mekarnya bunga-bunga menandakan hadirnya musim semi. Namun pergantian musim ini tak berarti bagi Jaejoong, karena hanya beberapa huruf yang kembali didapatkannya

Jaejoong menggenggam huruf keempat belas yang berada ditangannya tepat di hari keempat belas dalam bulan februari ini, ia mendapatkan huruf 'E' kali ini. Hingga saat ini ai tidak pernah mengerti makna dari huruf-huruf itu

Pemuda manis itu berjalan pasrah menuju kamarnya dengan kertas yang tergenggam lemah dilengan kirinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang hitamnya

"Tetap saja tidak ada surat dari Yunnie" gumamnya sedih

Jaejoong selalu saja menarik napas dalam sejak ia tak lagi mendapatkan surat dari Yunho, berbagai macam alasan muncul dalam benaknya yang tak ingin sekalipun meragukan kesungguhan tunangannya itu

Namun Jaejoong terpalingkan dari lamunannya saat ekor matanya tidak sengaja menatap huruf 'E' dalam genggamannya

"Sebenarnya apa maksud huruf ini?" ia hanya menatap bingung pada huruf itu dan beranjak menuju meja kecil disisi ranjangnya  
"Dan aku menyimpannya dari pertama kali mendapatkannya" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya  
"Sudah 14 huruf" tambah Jaejoong setelah menghitung jumlah huruf dalam kotak rahasianya

Jaejoong memperhatikan huruf yang berserakan acak itu dan mulai menyusunnya sejak ia pertama mendapatkannya, perlahan Jaejoong menyatukan huruf-huruf itu hingga membetuk sebuah kalimat

"W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E?" ucapnya mengeja huruf-huruf itu  
"Will you marry me?" sahut suara berat dihadapan Jaejoong  
"Huh?" kaget pemuda cantik itu, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya  
"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong berlari mendekati pria tampan itu, ia sangat mengingat wajah tampan itu, wajah Yunnie-nya  
"Yunnie sudah kembali" langsung saja Jaejoong memeluk tubuh tegap itu  
"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu" balas Yunho pelan tepat ditelinga Jaejoong

Yunho berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang hitam dihadapannya sambil tetap membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, ia tersenyum dan kembali mendudukan dirinya dihadapan pemuda cantik itu

"Will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho mengulang ucapannya  
"Aku bersedia" jawab Jaejoong antusias

Jari-jari panjang Yunho membawa jari lentik Jaejoong dalam genggamannya dan menggantikan pita merah yang tersemat di jari manis Jaejoong dengan sebuah cincin putih dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya

"Jika begitu, aku meminta kembali titipanku"

Yunho beranjak mendekati Jaejoong, mengambil kembali kecupan ringan yang ia tinggalkan dibibir mungil itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu

-Owari-

sebenernya Jaehan mau post ekuel-nya pas ultah Jaehan tanggal 15 kemaren, tapi ffn-nya malah error  
semoga temen2 suka  
Sankyuu yang udah mau mampir^^


End file.
